High Council
| romaji = Gyōsei Hyōgi-kai }} | * Azul * Bordeaux * Gael * Gray * White Taki (president) }} The High Council, known as the Administrative Council in the Japanese version, is an organization that appears in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. They are in charge of New Domino City in the Synchro Dimension and are based in the Hall of Dominion. The Council disbanded after the Topsiders and Commons became one. Profile Being in charge of New Domino City, the Council acts as its governing body and seem to possess great although not absolute authority, as even before Jean-Michel Roget's takeover it was seen that he, as the director of Sector Security was capable of disputing or even confronting them in their decisions regarding the safety of New Domino City, which the Council deems as their top priority. Despite their great political power, however, it is unknown how many duties they actually perform and are mostly seen as overseers rather than taking action directly. The Council at large is a firm believer of a competitive Society and endorses the actual social system, despite the inequity or the hardships of most of their citizens. Although they profess about creating a more friendly environment for both Topsiders and Commons through the creation of the Friendship Cup they are perfectly fine with losers being sent to work in the Underground Labor Facility and have little to no qualms about it. Contrary to their support for a competitive system that rewards those that excel at dueling, the Council themselves seem to have little to no Dueling ability whatsoever (although they possess knowledge of Dueling mechanics) requiring the assistance of Declan Akaba to help them when Security took them hostage. The Council at large is seen to be extremely self-centered, as they were upset at Declan for not rescuing them sooner and professing that they are to be saved at any cost if New Domino City is to be safe, despite their more than evident inability and incompetence at handling the Commons' riots, Security's insurrection as well as Duel Academy's invasion, being little more than demanding observers who leave others the tasks that they themselves cannot perform. This is best exemplified by the Council when Sergey Volkov was seen single-handedly defeating several Obelisk Force invaders, which made some of them contemplate the idea of joining with Roger instead of the Lancers despite the very fact that Roger openly declared himself as their enemy and that the Lancers came in fact to aid in the safety of New Domino City and were in fact rescued by their leader Declan. The Council often uses their self-attributed authority as a chip in their favor in order to gain advantage, although said authority is often brought into question. Roger himself confronted them at the fact that they held so much authority when they have no "real power" whatsoever. Declan also stated that the Council only cared about their own privileged situation and safety and that they have only joined the winning side in order to secure themselves and their own position, which they claim as the "delicate balance that supports New Domino City" going as far as stating that if they are safe, then so is City, which suggests they believe themselves as the City, this in essence rendering them a rather incompetent and callous governing body at large. References Category:Character groups